JP 2007-206567 A discloses an image moving apparatus for moving a display position of an image which is projected and displayed by a projector. This image moving apparatus includes piezoelectric elements which support a parallel plate glass at four corners thereof, the piezoelectric elements disposed between a fixed-pixel type display element for optical modulation of an image and the parallel plate glass having a rectangular shape for moving an image position. These four piezoelectric elements are applied with voltage to move the image.